Las bromas de una draconequus
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Es un One Shot, donde Eris molesta por todo lo que dijo Fluttershy, piensa hacerle bromas a esas seis amigas para reirse un poco (MLP Anthro)


**No sé porque escribí esto :v pero bueno, este One Shot lo escribí por diversión, para variar un poco en el contenido al menos y para desestresarme también, supongo :v**

 **Dicho eso, disfrútenlo :v**

 **P.D. hay suculencias y bla bla bla :v no hay lemon, así que se fastidian :v**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville, muchos ponis hacían sus rutinas diarias de siempre.

En una casa que estaba cerca del bosque Everfree, se encontraban en la sala una pegaso amarilla sentada en una silla frente a una mesa, estaba vestida con un suéter verde con mangas largas, unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias, tomaba una taza de té junto con una draconequus que estaba del otro lado de la mesa sentada en un sillón y que tenía una pierna cruzada.

—Que rico té Fluttershy, es muy relajante. Je, je— decía la draconequus dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Me alegro que te guste Eris— mencionaba Fluttershy con una sonrisa tímida mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

—Sí, esto es lo que necesitan Comet para que se le baje los humos. Je, je. También Stellar aunque necesito mucho chocolate que té— decía Eris con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ok… oye Eris ¿Cómo te va viviendo en la casa de Comet y Stellar? Espero que no les estés causando problemas— decía la pegaso preocupada. La draconequus daba un sorbo al té antes de hablar.

—No, para nada, nos llevamos muuuucho mejor. Je, je. Ellos me tratan como una reina— decía la draconequus con sarcasmo —Y tu deberías saber que Comet siempre se enoja conmigo como hoy. Je, je.

—Ay no ¿Qué hiciste ahora?— preguntaba Fluttershy dejando la taza en la mesa.

—Con solo verme, ya lo sabes ¿no? Je, je— se reía un poco Eris.

—Aaaaaa ya veo… pues es comprensible que Comet se enoje si… emmmm— la pegaso no sabía que decir ya que la draconequus llevaba puesto solo un bikini de dos piezas amarillas o sea un sostén para sus pechos y una tanga.

—Si no tengo puesto al menos una blusa o pantalones ¿no?— completaba Eris con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, eso— decía Fluttershy un poco sonrojada.

—Bueno, debiste ver su cara en esta mañana. Je, je— decía la aludida con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Flashback**

La draconequus estaba flotando por la sala.

—Comet, voy a tomar té con mi amiguita Fluttershy. Je, je— decía Eris mirando a un pegaso azul oscuro con los ojos rojos, su crin era negra con una línea roja y su cola era negro con rojo, estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul abierta, usaba una remera blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos, veía a la draconequus algo sonrojado, pero además molesto.

— ¿Y piensas salir así?— preguntaba el pegaso con los brazos cruzados mirándola molesto —porque no por lo menos te pones una blusa o al menos pantalones.

—Porque no quiero. Je, je. Además que mi blusa y pantalones están molestos conmigo ¿lo ves?— decía Eris señalando una esquina de la casa. Se podía observar una blusa que tenía las mangas cruzadas como si estuviera enojado y unos pantalones que tenía las piernas cruzadas, estaba igual que la blusa.

—Hermano, deja que Eris haga lo que quiera, si quiere salir con un bikini, que lo haga, a mí me da igual y Eris, haced el favor de desaparecer esa blusa y pantalones, me incomodan que me estén viendo desde esa esquina— decía una pegaso que estaba sentada en el sofá, era roja con los ojos azules, su melena era azul con una franja negra horizontal, su cola era azul con negro, estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes de color negro, unos pantalones cortos marrones casi llegándole a las rodillas y usaba unas botas negras con destellos azules, estaba con una pierna cruzada con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos mirándola molesta. La draconequus suspiraba resignada.

—Ok, ok— chasqueaba su garra y la blusa, y pantalones desaparecían de ahí — ¿ya estas contenta Stellar?

—Sí, un poco— decía Stellar con seriedad.

—Bueno, como dijo la enojona, yo me pongo lo que quiera, al menos que…— Eris miraba a Comet con una sonrisa pícara —tú quieras verme así, solo para ti ¿verdad?— decía seductora y se acercaba un poco al pegaso.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— Comet retrocedía un poco, estaba sonrojado —si quieres salir así, pues hazlo— decía mirando a otra parte.

—Je, je, je. Ok Comet, nos vemos— decía con una voz seductora poniéndolo nervioso —y nos vemos Stellar— se despedía de la pegaso con una garra para luego desaparecer del lugar.

 **Fin del flashback**

Eris le había contado lo que pasó.

—Ya veo ji, ji— daba una risita la pegaso mientras la draconequus daba un sorbo de su té —la verdad te digo algo curioso, he llegado a sentir algo por Comet cuando éramos potrillos— decía Fluttershy con una sonrisa algo ruborizada al recordar esos tiempos, cuando Eris escuchó eso, escupió el té.

—Espera ¿Qué?— la draconequus estaba sorprendida.

—P-pues eso, éramos tímidos los dos y entonces bueno…— la pegaso se sonrojaba mucho, pero aun así, seguía contando.

— _Oh genial, pues claro cuando no, esta tetona tiene mucha suerte, con solo mover esas madres tetas que tiene, ya es suyo en cinco segundos o menos—_ pensaba Eris molesta mientras sujetaba el té con su garra de águila.

—… Aunque también, creo que Rainbow sintió algo por él también aunque no lo quiera admitir…— continuaba hablando Fluttershy.

— _¿Es en serio? ¿Really?... aunque no creo que nadie ni siquiera Comet se enamoraría de una tabla—_ pensaba la draconequus apretando un poco la taza.

—… Pero vi una vez a Rarity coqueteándole…— seguía hablando la pegaso.

— _Zorra tenía que ser como siempre, se aprovecha de los sementales, se pone una blusa con un gran escote, unos jean muy ajustado para que su trasero resalte más que a cualquiera para caminar de forma sensual y atrae a cualquier idiota que se le cruce por el camino—_ pensaba Eris quejándose teniendo los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos haciendo que los levante un poco.

—… Aunque Comet no le hizo caso y la ignoró. Rarity estaba enojada ese día que… me dio miedo de acercarme…— continuaba Fluttershy. Eris al escuchar eso, suspiraba un poco aliviada.

— _Menos mal, por lo menos no es un idiota que cae en esas estupideces—_ pensaba la draconequus.

— _…_ Pero una vez, estaba en Sugar Cube Corner y vi a Pinkie con Comet, Pinkie le había obsequiado un cupcake en forma de corazón como… insinuando algo, supongo— la pegaso alzaba sus hombros.

—A _y no puede ser, ella es dos por uno, es tetona, nalgona hasta es pastelera y es sexy ¡que más se puede pedir!—_ pensaba Eris apretando con más fuerza la taza. Fluttershy seguía divagando.

—… Yo vi que Applejack y Comet hablaron, tenían una conversación en el puesto de manzanas…

— _… Applejack tiene un gran trasero muy firme por andar pateando árboles, son iguales que los de Stellar, cualquiera quisiera darle una fuerte nalgada en ese trasero… espera un momento ¿Por qué me estoy enojando por eso? Si solo hablaban como cualquier amigo… creo y ¿¡por qué me estoy enojando por todo lo que dice Fluttershy!?—_ pensaba la draconequus sin entender su rabia.

—… Y vi a Comet entrar en el castillo de Twilight, a buscar un libro o hablar con Twilight, supongo…— mencionaba Fluttershy con un dedo en su barbilla como estando pensativa.

— _…Ok, a este punto, me pregunto ¿Fluttershy lo estaba acosando o que cosa? Parece Trixie_ — se preguntaba en su mente molesta — _además ¿Twilight? Ella es una nerd… aunque odio admitirlo que aunque sea nerd, es atractiva… …—_ Eris se enfureció mucho por el ultimo pensamiento que rompió la taza que tenía en su garra haciendo que Fluttershy se sobresaltara de miedo.

—E-Eris ¿estás bien?— preguntaba la pegaso preocupada.

—… sí, estoy bien— decía la draconequus con una sonrisa forzada y tenía un tic en un ojo —oye Fluttershy ¿podrías conseguirme otra taza… amiga?— preguntaba entre dientes intentando guardar la furia interna que sentía.

—Claro Eris, no tardo— decía Fluttershy levantándose de su asiento para ir a la cocina, pero cuando le dio la espalda a la draconequus. Eris chasqueó su garra derecha para hacer aparecer unas tijeras y de forma veloz, movía su garra que sujetaba las tijeras en la dirección de Fluttershy, sin levantarse del asiento y paró de golpe su garra para luego guardar las tijeras entre sus pechos.

—Con eso aprenderá por hablar de más— decía Eris con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que antes de que la pegaso entrara en la cocina, se podía ver que el suéter y pantalón por la parte de atrás se había hecho trizas, estaban cortados dejando ver su espalda amarilla con sus alas y tenía expuesto su trasero, se podía notar que usaba una tanga rosada ajustada. La draconequus miraba la hora del reloj que apareció en su muñeca para luego levantarse y se estiraba un poco — ¡Fluttershy, olvida la taza, me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer!— exclamaba y la pegaso asomaba su cabeza.

—O-ok Eris, pues hasta luego— se despedía Fluttershy con una mano.

—Sí, nos vemos pronto querida. Je, je— decía Eris con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras chasqueaba su garra y desaparecía del lugar.

—… Bueno, veré a mis animalitos… brrrr ¿Por qué tengo frío en la espalda… o en mis pompis?— se preguntaba confundida sin saber que su ropa fue cortada por detrás.

 **En otro lugar**

Eris había aparecido en el cielo y se sentaba en una nube mirando alrededor, estaba algo molesta.

—Muy bien, creo que necesito hacer bromas para distraerme un poco— decía la draconequus con los brazos cruzados, seguía mirando alrededor hasta que a lo lejos, veía a una pegaso celeste con una blusa blanca sin mangas, unos pantalones deportivos azules y unos zapatos deportivos, era Rainbow Dash que volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo, hacía piruetas y acrobacias. Eris la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, ponía sus garras a los lados de su boca para usarlos como si fuera un megáfono — ¡oye plana!— daba un grito. La pegaso celeste la escuchó, miraba de golpe en donde estaba la draconequus y le salía una vena en su frente.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?— gritaba enojada Dash, pero sin darse cuenta a donde iba, se chocó irremediablemente contra un árbol de cara.

—Je, je. Te iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado con el árbol jajaja— Eris se reía a carcajadas al ver como Rainbow se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol hasta estar en el suelo, teniendo los ojos en espiral. La draconequus chasqueaba su garra para ir a otra parte teniendo una sonrisa perversa.

 **En la Boutique Carrusel**

Dentro estaba una hermosa unicornio blanca, estaba vestida con una blusa gris con un escote dejando ver su busto por arriba, unos jean azules ajustados y usaba unos tacones altos, tenía unos lentes con una cinta métrica por el cuello. Cosía un vestido usando la máquina de coser.

Eris estaba detrás suyo flotando con los brazos cruzado por debajo de sus pechos, mirándola fijamente.

—Hola Rarity, oye ¿me podrías prestar hilos para coser algo que tengo en mente?— preguntaba la draconequus con una sonrisa perversa.

—Claro querida, no hay problema, en una caja que tengo por aquí, hay muchos hilos para que uses cualquiera que te guste— decía la unicornio sin voltearse para mirarla, estaba concentrada en el vestido.

—Ok, gracias Rarity— agradecía Eris mientras aparecía unas agujas en sus garras, se acercaba un poco por detrás de Rarity para agarrar un hilo que salía de su blusa por debajo, lo ponía en la aguja y empezó a coser. Cuando cosía, tarareaba una canción y la blusa de la unicornio se reducía dejando ver su ombligo hasta dejarla solo con su sostén negro que cubría sus pechos, pero … el hilo seguía saliendo de Rarity, dejándola con los pechos al aire para que ahora los pantalones desaparecían, dejándola sola en ropa interior. La draconequus terminó de coser y veía su obra maestra, había cosido un vestido largo marrón que no se sabía cómo salió ese color, con un escote y tenía en su espalda, la forma de un corazón C + E —…— se sonrojaba mucho al ver eso y rápidamente, chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer ese corazón, tosía un poco para luego decir —Rarity ¿Cómo me quedó?— preguntaba mostrándole el vestido. Rarity sin darse cuenta que no tenía ropa, se volteaba haciendo rebotar sus pechos para ver a Eris que sujetaba el vestido.

—Mmmmmmm la verdad querida, te quedó divino, no me dijiste que eres buena cosiendo, cosiste un vestido espectacular— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de sus pechos, subiéndolos levemente.

—Je, je, je. Gracias Rarity, creo que fue años de práctica, supongo. Je, je. Se lo mostraré a Comet y a Stellar cuando vuelva a casa. Je, je— decía Eris desapareciendo el vestido con un chasquido —así que hasta luego.

—Ok querida, hasta luego— se despedía Rarity y Eris desaparecía del lugar dejando a una unicornio sin saber lo que pasaba realmente —… brrrr ¿Por qué tengo tanto frío?— se abrazaba así misma hasta que al hacerlo, se sentía extraña, se tocaba su estómago y una de sus manos, tocaba uno de sus pechos para luego bajar la mirada y veía que no tenía ropa —…

 **Afuera del establecimiento**

Eris estaba sentada en una nube de algodón de azúcar algo alejada del hogar de la unicornio, como esperando algo.

—5… 4… 3… 2… 1…— contaba la cuenta regresiva con sus garras para luego escuchar un fuerte grito de Rarity.

—AAAAAAAHHHHHH ¿¡dónde está mi ropaaaaa!?— su grito se escuchaba por todo Ponyville.

—Jajajajajajaja yo pensaba que jajaja no se daría cuenta jajajajaja— se reía a carcajadas acostándose en la nube y se sujetaba el estómago con sus garras —je, je, je. Bueno, bueno. Je, je. Ahora a la siguiente. Je, je— dicho eso, desaparecía del lugar.

 **Sugar Cube Corner**

La draconequus aparecía en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡hola! ¿Piiiiinkie?— Eris estaba sorprendida por lo que veía —… _y dice Comet que me ponga una blusa o pantalones, pero creo que hay que decirle mejor a Pinkie que a mí—_ pensaba sin quitar la cara de sorpresa.

—Oh, hola Eris ¿Cómo estás?— decía Pinkie con una gran sonrisa ya que estaba viendo el horno. Ella estaba vestida… vestida no, solo usaba un delantal que tapaba todo su cuerpo de frente, se veía sus pechos por arriba y por los lados, además que había una buena vista de su trasero.

—… ¿Por qué estas desnuda?— preguntaba Eris sin saber que decir.

—Ji, ji no estoy desnuda tontita ¿no ves que uso un delantal?— decía Pinkie señalando el delantal que usaba. La draconequus suspiraba un poco fastidiada.

—Ok, ok ¿Por qué estas semi desnuda?— preguntaba Eris con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada.

—Ji, ji es porque así horneo mejor— decía la terrestre con una sonrisa alegre.

—… Ooooookei, pueees bueno… esto… continua horneando— decía la draconequus alzando su pulgar y desaparecía del lugar. Pinkie extrañada, alzaba sus hombros y continuaba haciendo cupcakes. Eris no se había ido del todo, había aparecido frente a la señora Cake que estaba en el mostrador —ve a la cocina, algún día me lo agradecerás— sin decir más, desaparecía dejando a la terrestre confundida, pero de igual forma, le hizo caso.

A lo lejos, todo era tranquilo hasta que se escuchaba un grito, era el de la señora Cake.

— ¡Pinkieeeeeee! ¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo desnuda en la cocina!?— gritaba con furia.

—Pueeeees así horneo mejor señora Cake— decía Pinkie nerviosa.

— ¡Que hornear mejor ni que ocho cuarto! ¡Ve a tu cuarto y ponte ropa, al menos unos pantalones!— gritaba la señora Cake.

—Oki dokie lokie— decía la terrestre rosada resignada.

—Jajajaja que buen regaño recibió esa pastelera, ella no iba a salir impune. Je, je— decía Eris con una sonrisa maliciosa y desaparecía del lugar.

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack estaba en los arboles de manzanos, se agachaba para recoger las manzanas que cayeron al suelo cuando pateó otro árbol, estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas naranja oscuro y unos pantalones vaqueros, también tenía puesto unas botas marrones y su típico sombrero vaquero.

La vaquera recogía las manzanas y le daba la espalda a un árbol, de repente, una rama sobresalía del tronco, estando a la altura de Applejack más o menos y de golpe, el árbol giraba rápidamente dándole en todo el trasero haciéndola sobresaltar. Applejack miraba por todas partes buscando al responsable de eso mientras se sobaba su trasero, pero al no ver a nadie, suspiraba frustrada.

—Esas alimañas— decía enojada para seguir recogiendo las manzanas, pero en eso, recibió otro golpe por atrás. La terrestre miraba alrededor furiosa.

—Por mil corrales ¿Quién carajo me está golpeando el trasero?— decía Applejack sin poder ver a nadie, pero en eso, miraba el árbol que estaba detrás de ella —… mmmmmm— lo veía de reojo desconfiada, así que se volteaba para agacharse y disimulaba recoger las manzanas, en eso, el árbol se preparaba para girar y cuando lo hacía, Applejack se volteó de golpe —aja, te ten…— no pudo terminar la frase al recibir un golpe en la mejilla por la rama que la hizo dar vueltas en su eje hasta que caía al suelo de cara.

—Upsi— Eris aparecía a un lado del árbol para acercarse a la vaquera flotando —emmmm Applejack ¿estás bien?— la draconequus le agarraba su melena con la garra para alzar su cabeza y ver que tenía los ojos en espiral —sí, lo está— dejaba su cabeza en el suelo y veía un momento el trasero enorme que tenía esa vaquera —mmmmmmm— daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Un ratito después**

—Oh sí, he conquistado las colinas Apple. Je, je— decía Eris poniendo su pata en una nalga de Applejack, estaba vestida con un traje de alpinista y hacía una pose victoriosa, una cámara había aparecido frente suyo para tomarle una foto y luego desaparecía —Je, je, je, je. Bueno, mmmmm no puedo dejarla así. Je, je.

 **Unos segundos después**

Applejack estaba recostada en el tronco del árbol con su sombrero tapándole la cara.

—Mucho mejor. Je, je, je. Duerme bien vaquerita. Je, je. Bueno, ahora a por mí última víctima. Je, je— decía la draconequus para luego desaparecer del lugar.

 **En el castillo de la amistad**

En la biblioteca, se encontraba Twilight sentada frente a una mesa leyendo un libro con una pierna cruzada, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias.

Ella estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eris que estaba frente suyo.

—Twilight, Twiiiiiliiiiight…— pasaba su garra frente a la alicornio y ella no reaccionaba —… mmmmm oye Twilight ¿me buscas un libro?— preguntaba Eris intentando hacer que se mueva del lugar.

—Aja— fue lo único que dijo Twilight.

—… _¿Es en serio? Que bibliotecaria tan "trabajadora"—_ pensaba la draconequus con sarcasmo y con una ceja alzada —mmmmmm oh no ¡el castillo se está incendiando, corran por sus vidas!— disimulaba Eris estando asustada, pero la alicornio solo dijo.

—Aja— Eris bajaba los brazos fastidiada.

—… No mija, si llega el fin del mundo, tu ni te das cuenta— decía la draconequus rodando sus ojos, observaba a Twilight muy concentrada y sonreía de forma perversa —Je, je, je. Vamos a ver si estas muuuuy concentrada. Je, je— decía Eris metiendo su garra en sus pechos para sacar las mismas tijeras que cortó la ropa de Fluttershy.

 **Un rato después**

Por la puerta de la biblioteca, entraba una unicornio rosada, estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas de color morado, unos pantalones azules y unas botas negras, era Starlight Glimmer.

—Oye Twilight, me preguntaba si…— decía la unicornio hasta que se detenía en seco para verla sorprendida. Twilight tenía su cabello atado con una cola de caballo, su camisa estaba desabotonada dejando ver sus pechos por los lados y se notaba que no tenía sostén, su falda fue recortada para que fuera más corta y le cambió sus sandalias por tacones altos —… … ok ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Je, je. Fui yo— decía Eris que aparecía a un lado de ella. Starlight la miraba fijamente.

—Oh, eres tú, misterio resuelto— decía la unicornio con sarcasmo para luego mirar a Twilight que seguía concentrada en el libro, sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida —vaya concentración tiene Twilight— mencionaba Starlight.

—Sip, por lo visto le quitas la ropa y todo eso, y aún sigue leyendo como si no está pasando nada— decía Eris con los brazos cruzados.

—Mmmmm sí, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntaba la unicornio mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—… T-tu sabes porque lo hago, por diversión. Je, je— decía la draconequus mirando a otra parte nerviosa y con un sonrojo.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, s-segura. Je, je— se reía nerviosa —eeeesto… adiós— decía apresurada Eris para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando a Starlight en el lugar, estaba pensativa.

—Mmmmmmm no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta broma era para mí y no para Twilight… … la que me salvé— decía con un suspiro aliviada.

 **Con Eris**

La draconequus había aparecido frente a una casa, ya estaba atardeciendo y respiraba relajada.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor. Je, je. Espero que ellas aprendan a no hablar con… ¿Por qué carajo estoy hablando casi como Trixie? Comet no es mi macho ni nada por el estilo— se molestaba y trataba de calmarse para luego entrar a la casa — ¡holaaaaa! ¡Ya llegue!— exclamaba entrando a la casa.

—Vaya, creía que ya te habías conseguido una casa o te ibas a quedar con Fluttershy para siempre— decía Stellar con burla, estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista con una pierna cruzada.

— ¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños. Je, je. Yo sé que si me voy, ustedes me extrañarían mucho. Je, je— decía Eris con una sonrisa burlona mientras flotaba para sentarse al lado de la pegaso.

—Si, como no— decía Stellar rodando sus ojos. Comet salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua y le daba un sorbo.

—Eris ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Escuché gritos en el pueblo o algo así, no tuviste nada que ver ¿verdad?— decía el pegaso con seriedad.

—Pffff nop, nada, creo que eran gritos de felicidad por sus cumpleaños, quizás. Je, je— se reía Eris maliciosa.

—Si tú lo dices— decía Comet rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

Había pasado un tiempo, se hizo de noche, cenaban y luego se iban a dormir. La draconequus estaba acostada en su cama alquilada, estaba arropada con su sábana que llegaba hacia sus pechos, miraba fijamente el bikini que se había puesto, estaba levitando en el aire por su magia y lo desaparecía con un chasquido.

—Bueno, antes de dormir, necesito ver algo— con otro chasquido, aparecía un pergamino frente suyo que tenía un escrito.

 _Lista negra_

 _Fluttershy_ (por habladora)

 _Rarity_ (por zorra)

 _Rainbow Dash_ (por pendeja)

 _Pinkie Pie_ (por copiarme)

 _Applejack_ (por tener un trasero casi igual que Stellar)

 _Twilight Sparkle_ (por nerd)

—… Je, je. Que cliché de anotar a mis enemigas, supongo— Eris desaparecía el pergamino para luego poner sus garras detrás de su cabeza mirando el techo con una sonrisa —fue divertido gastarles bromas. Je, je— cerraba sus ojos para quedarse dormida con una sonrisa.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Que decir, yo estaba pensando si hacer que este sea un fic o un One Shot, si fuera un fic con capítulos, se llamaría el fic "vivir con una draconequus", yo haría eso si este fic tuviera apoyo o algo por el estilo, peeeero como que no, mejor lo dejo como One Shot y ya está :v**

 **Solo lo hice para divertirme la verdad y así es como escribo, si escribo un fic con ponis antropomórficos, supongo XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
